break through
by taylaymartinay
Summary: what if lily and james were given a second chance by death? what if voldemort didn't care if someone died or not? chapter 6 is up! this is the very last chapter AND ITS SHORT! you dont have to reveiw but it would be nice
1. break out

"JAMES!JAMES!NO!" I yelled as I was pulled down the long grey bricked hallway but, James was pulled down another.

I had been planning on dying for my son. I had planned for death since I found out that it could save Harry. but, after the curse hit me and I had blacked out I was standing in grey room with a bright beam of light there was a person there but, I couldn't see their face. he said "You would have died for your son and for that I give a second chance." when I woke up my house was burning, and James and I were outside. the death eaters there were surprised we were alive but they had dragged us to their headquarters anyway and now we didn't know what was going to happen.

The death eater holding me stopped at a wooden door with a smaller door right in the middle.

"Have a nice night." he said laughing as he pushed me in. it was so small that when he pushed me in I hit the back wall. When I turned the door was already being locked. I sank to my knees and put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe that all in one night I could loose so much.

I could tell it was morning because they had at least given me a small window that was very high up. I couldn't sleep at all that night. I was so scared what was happening in the real world. Where was Sirius? And what was he planning to do? He would never just let this go with peter and the ministry would question him too. I couldn't think about Harry or I knew I would lose faith. And what were they going to do James?

I didn't move for hours even when they brought bread and water through the small door. I wasn't thirsty or Hungary.

I sat there for days and not once did they do anything to me everyday they just brought bread and water and I never touched it until I knew I couldn't bear it and I had to.

Then one afternoon the whole door opened and a man in a black robe came in I didn't recognize him his face was sort of long and he had dark hair and very dark eyes. He knelt down to me and held up an old news paper that looked like it been folded a lot in a few days. The man said

"You idiot mudblood, you should have known better." and he laughed and dropped the paper at my feet

After he left I picked up the newspaper and unfolded it to read the headline it said:

MASS MURDERER, SIRIUS BLACK, KILLS THIRTEEN PEOPLE

Sirius Black close friend of the potter family turned out to be on you-know-who's side it was also known that he was their secret keeper and he was the one who gave away their hiding place. In the middle of a street he cornered young Peter Pettigrew apparently to start a fight and ended up blowing up a whole street killing 12 wizards and 1 muggle. Sirius Black will be sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

I stopped reading here I couldn't go on. Everything was ruined and half of our friends were either dead or arrested and poor remus was on his own.

There was nothing I could do but cry silently and not let anyone see me weak


	2. Chapter 2

Since that day I had never let them have the newspaper back. as if they wanted it anyway. I didn't know how long it had been I think it must have been years. I didn't get out much but sometimes they had me go to their studies or certain rooms in their headquarters to clean. If I fought they would hit me with this strange whip they had It worked like a normal whip but it had the crutiatas curse built into it so it glowed yellow-orangish. Sometimes they would take me to certain rooms just to whip me.

I hadn't seen James at all since that night either they made sure to torture us by not letting us see or talk to each other.

I'm just sitting in my cell thinking about patterns wondering if there is any kind of pattern that could get us out when the door opened and that same man who gave the newspaper to me came in.

"We need you to do some more cleaning." was all he said before he dragged me out by the arm when I got out he made sure to tie my arm together before taking me to the study he wanted me to clean.

When I got in there were guards by the door probably to make sure I didn't steal anything

I was cleaning the desk when I had an idea I pretended I was going to moved the ink pot and then pretended I had knocked it on the floor "Oh no!" I said for effect

I bent down to make it look like I was cleaning off the drawrs I knew they couldn't see me so I opened one quietly I saw lots of thing more tortures they hadn't used. Then I saw my sons name I picked up the file I couldn't read it here so stuffed it into the special prisoners robes they made me wear. I closed the drawr and started to clean it for real when I was done cleaning and I was back in my cell I decided I wouldn't take any chances so I sat in a corner with my back to the door so they couldn't see and I opened the file

It said:

May 2oth 1992 Harry potter stops the dark lord from getting the sorcerers stone

May 29th 1993 Harry potter stops the dark lord from taking over the school which wasn't supposed to happen to be blamed on Lucias Malfoy

May 25th 1995 Harry potter beats the goblet of fire and still has not been killed dark lord getting anxious

May 23rd 1996 the dark lord tricks Harry potter that his godfather is in trouble potter went to save him Dumbledore saved him but Sirius black died trying to fight us

March 20th 1997 Draco malfoy tried to kill Dumbledore at least three times and failed he did however succeed in letting death eaters into the castle Severus snape killed Dumbledore

Last year on the 22nd of May the second war ended with he dark lord dead thanks to Harry potter along with many others we mourn him and keep going we will keep building up until we can again take over

I couldn't believe this my son had done all of this, I mean I could, but I couldn't right at that moment I felt so proud of him. I counted up the years he should have been nineteen now.

A long time ago I had found that there was a loose brick in my cell I got it out but I couldn't loosen any of the others so I used it as my own secret hiding place for things I could steal right now there was a string of yarn, a glass that was for Water once and I had pretended it broke, the old newspaper, and my old clothes.

Reading that file had given me strength I removed the loose brick this time I was going to get out. I pulled on any other brick I could touch all night long I pulled and yanked I only stopped to block it when they brought dinner same as usual bread and water but I didn't touch it I went back to pulling and yanking.

I was going to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The sun was all most up I had to hurry. I had gotten five bricks out and my hands were bleeding.**

**In the next hour I had gotten another brick out, but as soon as I heard the keys in the lock I jumped in to the next room. The door kept jiggling it looked like the door was jammed they would have to use magic instead of keys now. I heard the person stop to pull out their wand. It was just enough time to put the bricks back in place.**

**I looked around the was just outside my cell around the corner was my door.**

"**She's gone!!" the man yelled running by. fortunately I heard him drop the keys. . This was perfect now I would go to look for James. I looked around the corner there were hundreds of other doors it was possible he could be in one of these. **

**I picked up the keys and went to the door next to mine I unlocked it, went inside and closed the door.**

**There on the floor wasn't James but Remus.**

"**Remus!" I whispered he looked so different with older scars and grey hair**

"**Lily?" he asked astonished "But…your dead."**

"**What? But I'm right here. Come on lets get out of here."**

"**are you sure its safe?" he asked standing up **

**I listened to door and I couldn't here anyone.**

"**I think so."**

**He didn't say anything else. I opened the door no one was there but my door was open. it hadn't been like that a second ago. I gestured Remus to come to the next door while I quietly closed his.**

**I unlocked it and opened the door there was a man inside this one. I couldn't tell who he was. he had dark hair but he was facing the window. When he turned his face he scared me enough to make me jump. His face looked like a skeleton, his skin stretched across his skull like someone had pulled it there, and his eyes were sunken like you wouldn't believe.**

**I looked closely and saw "Sirius?"**

"**Lily, remus? lily your d-" he started surprised**

"**Don't say it. I know that you thought I was dead Sirius but I wasn't and right now we have to get out."**

**He looked at the keys in my hand**

"**you**** got the ****keys?" he said incredulously **

**I rolled my eyes "Im so not surprised you wouldn't expect that from me Sirius."**

**He said nothing.**

**We searched every room in that hall sometimes we would hear shouting or running foot steps and we would hide. as we found more people it got harder though. We found Fred weasley, Dora lupin, cedric diggory, Colin creevey, and Severus snape.**

"**Look," I turned to them all we were at the center of all the halls "Take the keys I need to find the other hall where James is. you all need to find the door that leads to all the hallways and lock it. Severus do you remember it from when you first got here?"**

"**Yes, but lily he could be-"**

"**Don't..you..dare..say..it" I said through gritted teeth and I ran through another hallway.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the same again; more wooden doors. I didn't want to waste time I just wanted to get out. I knew I didn't have the keys, but I went to the first door anyway.

I listened, but I didn't hear anything I decided I was going to try it. "Hello?" I said softly

I gasped because I heard a groan "James," I said "is that you?"

"Just go away!" it was James voice but why…no I thought he must have thought I was a death eater.

"Please James its me, lily" I pleaded.

"JUST LEAVE!" he shouted. Why would he do this. I tried to think what to do while the tears came pouring down but it was so hard.

"I swear Im not a death eater Im going to try to get you out."

"And how many times have you promised that? How many times I trusted you to find you weren't really there?" he said angrily

Suddenly realization hit me. he was losing his mind. he hoped so much that he could see me again that he actually imagined I came.

"How can I prove that I am really me?" I asked while my voice cracked

"I want to see your face." I heard him say "I Haven't seen your face since I was put in here ."

"Ok. Hold on."

I heard him mumble something like "Yeah right."

I ignored it and went to the rest of the rooms all of them were unlocked but they were all for prisoners as I got to the last room I had an idea. I grabbed all the wrist chains from all the rooms and put them together. Together they were extremely heavy and I would be risking them hearing a lot of noise, but it was my only choice.

To practice I first swung them all together in a circle. some all most hit me, but I kept my ground. I had to try now. I watched, as if in a trance, the rusted old chains swinging. I hit the wooden door as hard as I could and there was a loud crunch. It was like metal on wood if you can imagine that, as I heard that I couldn't possibly describe how loud and distracting it might be to some death eaters.

James came out after a second of shock. he was older with some grey hair and some wrinkles here and there on his face.

"It…Its really you?" I could see tears forming in his eyes. I had never in my life seen him cry, I had always wondered what it would be like, but now that I was seeing it I wished I wasn't.

I took his face in my hands "Its really me." we could hear running from upstairs

"Lets go!" he said quietly

We ran and hid on one of the other rooms we could hear them talking about where we might be and how we could have done this. When we heard them pass right by us and we were sure they were all gone we came out. The only problem was that there was a teenage boy there looking everything over.

He looked so young to be a death eater.

James walked right up to him and grabbed his throat

"James!" I said shocked

"You won't tell anyone you saw us will you?" he said angrily to the boy

"N-no" he stuttered. His face started to turn blue

"Good" in the end the boy was chained up and locked in one of the rooms.

Through the window in James room we could see the others had found a way out. They all helped pull brick after brick out until we could squeeze through.

The second we got out we ran to the surrounding forest to hide

"What do we do now?" Tonks asked

"We run through the forest until we get to a city of some sort." Severus said

"what that's what happened." I told the auror

"alright stay here and I'll get the head auror." he said

We made it to the village of Godricks hollow before that we traveled through the forest for what seemed years but guessed maybe three days. When to the auror department we begged and begged to see our son. But they told to wait and they sat us in their very creepy waiting room. In this room there were only chairs and a giant mirror.

"what do you think has happened while we were gone?" Fred asked

"I don't know, Fred, I really don't know" Remus answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**We waited and we waited. We were nervous like crazy. We didn't know what they would say to us. That we're crazy, arrest us, tell us to go away?**

**Finally we could hear foot steps coming to the room. A man came in. I gasped. He was tall with messy black hair, bright green eyes, and glasses. He didn't seem in the least surprised to see us.**

"**Harry!"**

"**Harry"**

"**you look so much older!"**

**Some whispered his name some shouted it as if just seeing him gave them relief. I couldn't say anything I could only jump up like everyone else.**

"**I cant trust you," he said "I watched most of you die. So I am going to ask each of you a question or something like that and if you get it right I will never doubt you again."**

**This made everyone go numb with fear. what if I can't get this right? And then he'll hate me forever. I could have laughed at myself, my first "he'll hate me" fear. Before Harry was born I looked some of this stuff up and found that every woman would get scared their child would hate them at one point (A/N just guessing I don't actually know) **

**Harry walked up to the person closest, Severus. **

**He only said two words "thank you" **

"**Please I don't want to hear it." he said as if he were in pain. What could he have done to make Harry thank him?**

**After a minute Harry walked to the next person, Sirius.**

"**You gave me something before I went to Hogwarts. No one else knew you gave it to me. What was it?"**

**Sirius didn't answer for a second then he said "The mirror. I gave you the two way mirror."**

**Harry nodded and went to the next person, Remus.**

"**What was the first thing you ever said to me?"**

"**Well that was quite a ways back but if I'm clearly which I think I am it was on the train and I told you 'be quite'"**

**Harry nodded and moved onward to Tonks**

**He took a minute "What was the one thing you always said to me?"**

"**Wotcher Harry." she said quietly **

**He nodded and moved to James. I could see he was nervous there was no hiding it no matter how much he wanted to.**

**He took longer with his question.**

"**on my first birthday you gave me a snitch what was etched into it?"**

**James said his answer very slowly "H-J-P"**

**Harry nodded and walked to me.**

"**After the battle I went through your old burned down house. The only thing I was able to repair was your journal. Where was it, the place you loved more than anywhere else?"**

**I closed my eyes and remembered. It had been my first kiss with James. The only place I had felt truly at peace "Felice Luogo Park. Me and James used to go there every summer. it was so beautiful even in the winter."**

**(A/N "felice" means 'happy' in Italian and "luogo" means 'place' in Italian)**

**Harry nodded trying to hold back tears. He really hated letting it out in front of people.**

**He walked on to Colin.**

"**What is your mothers name?" **

"**Regina Bailey Creevey." **

**Now he was onto Cedric.**

"**I'm sorry it was my fault I shouldn't suggested we both going."**

"**Were you in with Voldemort?" he asked startling Harry**

"**N-no." he said**

"**Then you have no reason to say it was your fault."**

"**Thanks."**

**This time Cedric nodded.**

**Harry walked on. This time it was Fred.**

"**What did I do that you were so happy about?" Harry asked **

"**you lended me and George some money." he said simply **

**Everyone looked at him expectantly. He couldn't help it right now silent tears rolled down his cheeks.**

"**W-welcome home." he said **

**As soon as he said it everyone was cheering or hugging Harry except Lily and James who weren't sure what to do. **

**As soon as everyone calmed down though Lily and James were allowed to hug Harry without everyone else jumping on him.**

**Lily cried on his shoulder not having been able to hold it either and James couldn't stop saying 'my son. This is my son.' **

**Everyone was pretty much happy and ready to see their families but knew there was still much more to come. **

**I am so sorry this chapter was really boring but it was needed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mostly we had to fill out paper work and go through interviews before most of us could see our families.

By most of us I mean Dora, Remus, Cedric, and Collin.

I didn't want to see my sister or her family, only mine. James just found out that his parents had died the same night he did. Severus didn't have any family. Sirius, of course, claimed he had no family other than James, Remus, and me. Fred got see his brother Ron who filled him in on everything.

We had been up all night working on paperwork and finishing our interviews. Every time we asked Harry when it would be done he would say "Almost don't worry."

Finally at three we were allowed to sleep in beds the aurors provided for us.

At noon the next day we were back in the waiting room except this time we were going to meet our families or friends we hadn't seen in a long time. The only thing I was worried about was meeting the woman who took care of my son when I couldn't be there. Molly Weasley.

All of the Weasleys ran in to see the son they had thought was dead for a year. I noticed Harry was looking at one in particular, a girl with the same bright red hair as her family. She was very beautiful. And she too was hugging Fred.

Only seconds after the Weasleys came the Diggorys came. I really, really didn't like Mr. Diggory he bragged about his son and tried with all his might to prove that cedric was better than Harry using things that seemed to have happened years ago and after he couldn't prove anything he tried to blame cedric being kidnapped on Harry.

After the Diggorys left the creeveys came along. they were very nice people always caring about their son asking if needed something if he was ok physically and mentally.

Andromeda came too. I had never met her but I had heard about her from Sirius. I liked her, but even more I loved remus son teddy who was able to change his appearance looked quite a bit like him.

In this cozy room with all of these people that had known or had just met I felt happier than I remember feeling in such a long time.

Maybe me and James would try live our lives again maybe live near Harry and watch him as he goes through auror training school and get married and have kids. And maybe just maybe me and James would have another child and this time be able to watch it grow and go it through Hogwarts.

We had our lives ahead of us now and nothing absolutely nothing was going to stop us.


End file.
